The Weight of Her
by gublercullen
Summary: A new member of the CSI team is introduced, but what happens when she; and another CSI have a connection that neither of them can deny. NICK/OC, really bad summary! Rated M for gore, and other mature themes... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie, so this is my first CSI fic, so pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, let me know what you think!

And as always I do not own any of the CSI lot, however I do own my darling Sicily.

So read and review :]

The Weight of Her.

Chapter one :

An average day in the life of a CSI mainly consists of either sleeping, or working. It was a Tuesday, and Nick Stokes was making his way from a crime scene in the every day Las Vegas heat. His crime scene was a single room at the tarantula; a charmingly cheap pay by the hour motel by the strip. It was noisy and filled with anything and everything illegal. It was around 1 pm when he managed to get finished his night shift, and it was as he was making his way out of the room and down the hall way that he witnessed a petite, maybe 5'5 young thing with long white blonde curls hanging down her back. She looked to be wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a black t shirt of which was tied at her midriff. She was incredibly slender, with skin of which was a lightly tanned ivory color; healthy and natural, this made Nick smile as he realized that so many of the women in Las Vegas were way darker than god intended them to be, almost orange really. Whether it be natural, or spray on; they all seemed to have this in common. The young girl was standing outside of a door, leaning against the wall head first, so as to allow Nick to see her slender, toned stomach.

"Give me my god damn clothes you asshole!" Nick watched her as she slammed her hand on the door before standing herself upright. She saw that Nick was heading her way and composed herself.

"You okay Mam?" Nick asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes thank you, technically no. But I have this habit of not talking to strangers about my, asshole of a landlord!" She turned from Nick towards the door again, before focusing her gaze on Nick and smiling sweetly. Nick couldn't help but notice her beauty. She had incredibly plump lips of which shielded that of her perfect, movie star white teeth; her cheekbones were high and she had the cutest dimples when she smiled. Her eyes were a bright ice green color, tainted ever so slightly with a crystal blue. High up on her cheekbone sat a black beauty spot. Nick just smirked slightly at the girl, who smiled in return.

"Sorry, the problem is I told my landlord this morning that I would be here another week and it would appear that he doesn't want me here another week due to the mountains of pay by the hour clients he has flooding in day and night. And little old me takes up just too much space." She smiled slightly as she tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. Nick moved over to the door and knocked on it before he began to speak.

"Sir, this is CSI Nick Stokes from the LVPD, is there any trouble here?" He asked politely, yet sternly. Almost immediately a middle aged man with graying hair and a beer belly exited the room.

"No problem at all sir." He stated before passing the two, giving the girl a dirty look as he exited the hallway. The small blonde girl laughed as she watched, along with Nick who smiled.

"Very nice, I gotta be getting me one of those badges." She grinned with her perfect teeth."Well it's no problem." Nick stated politely.

"I'm Sicily." She said offering Nick a petite hand."Nick, Stokes." He replied."Well thank you cowboy." She said before walking passed him and into her motel room.

"You are very welcome Mam." He replied before smiling towards the girl with his southern charm.

"So you work the crime lab huh? You like it?" She asked as she stood casually in the door way.

"Yes mam. It has its moments, but I enjoy it." He replied politely.

"Good, nice people?" She asked further, he was curious as to why she was asking so many questions about the crime lab, but didn't feel it was polite to ask why."Err, yes. There all very nice, unless of course you've been illegal." Nick swiped at the sweat beads on his forehead, his vest hardly helped any with keeping him cool.

"well, thank you very much Mr. Stokes. Excuse me I have to tend to the mess my landlord has made in my room." She smiled before closing the door politely after Nick had nodded towards her. He couldn't help but think what an odd girl, she cant have been very old, her 20's perhaps. Who knows he thought to himself, its done now. But he did want to kick himself for not getting her phone number or email address. Then again, it had only just occurred to him that she was staying in a crappy motel room, she was most likely some sort of drug dealer or prostitute, it really wouldn't surprise him. After all; it was Las Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2 : Remind me

So, second chapter. I would love some reviews! Enjoy :]

Chapter two : Hear a voice reminding me, that I'm her hero.

Nick Stokes made his way into the crime lab for the graveyard shift on Wednesday evening, and was greeted by Greg Sanders. The resident moron.

"Hey Nick!" He shouted as he ran from the lab towards Nick.

"Hey man." He replied as he looked towards Greg and stood still in the hall way; Greg resembled that of a very happy puppy.

"Have you heard?" He asked excitedly, jumping around in his white lab coat.

"Heard what exactly?" Nick asked confused as he continued walking towards the break room with Greg.

"About the newbie!" Greg stated as Nick and himself entered the break room. Nick walked over to the coffee and poured himself a mug as he spoke.

"There's a new kid?" Nick asked as he sat down at the table and took a sip from his mug of coffee, Greg sat down opposite him.

"Yeah she's like some, super genius or something. She's replacing Dr. Robbins part time and working the other half of her time as the forensic anthropology expert. And she's smoking hot!" Greg stated just as Warrick walked through the door of the break room.

"Hey." He stated out of breath as he walked over to the coffee just as Nick had done five minutes earlier; and also poured himself a cup.

"Have you heard about the new kid?" Nick asked as he looked over to a tired looking Warrick.

"Err, yeah sure. Grissom said something about it a few days ago; she's replacing Dr. Robbins right?" Warrick asked as he sat next to Nick and Greg at the table.

"How does everyone except me know about this?" Nick asked.

"I don't know man, bad luck I guess." Warrick replied as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Well I've got to head down to the morgue anyways, the autopsy for the suicides being done today and I'm already late. Breakfast?" Nick asked as he walked out of the room.

"Sure thing." Warrick replied, with a nod from Greg.

Nick walked himself down to the morgue, carrying a brown file as he went. He entered the large room, of which was always freezing cold. And set the folder down on the desk.

"Hello?" He announced as he walked further in, unable to see if there was anybody around.

"Three seconds, I'm just changing." A female voice shouted back from around the corner. Nick stood looking at one of the files for his suicide victim, reading through the toxicology reports and so on. "No one ever tell you not to creep around a morgue." A soft, husky voice sounded as the same small blonde girl from the motel the day before appeared from around the corner. She was wearing an incredibly tight, fairly revealing white lace vest top tucked into a pair of dark navy blue scrub pants; and a pair of white converse. Her hair was wrapped into a loose braid over her shoulder, with small curls gracing her and her forehead in white blonde dashes. She was wearing no make up, except for a matte pink lipstick of which could have been mistaken for the natural color of her lips if Nick hadn't seen her without it just yesterday.

"You." Nick said surprised, a smirk graving his face.

"Cowboy." She grinned back. "Sorry about the outfit, I managed to get myself vomited on, on my first day; an hour into my shift. So pardon the stench of bile." She smirked slightly and walked over to the large array of silver doors built into the wall.

"Wait you're here for the suicide aren't you?" She asked, turning swiftly around, Nick struggled to answer as he was so shocked to see the young woman who yesterday he mistook for a prostitute, and he thanked himself internally for not mentioning that to her.

"Yes, please." He said, following her over to a sheet covered body on one of the operating tables. "No problem, I done your autopsy, got some things here you might want to take a look at though." Sicily stated as she pulled the sheet back to reveal the cadaver, who would have looked entirely alive if it hadn't been for the color of her skin.

"Your ID, dental records show it is most definitely Lily Aidan, aged 17, missing from her home in Brooklyn since last Monday." Sicily stated without looking up at Nick. As awful as it sounded, Nick could hardly concentrate on the body and the case at hand, he was too busy once again admiring Sicily's appearance. Her white blonde hair shining under the florescent lighting.

"Okay, that clears some stuff up." Nick said as he jotted down some notes into the brown folder.

"But err, the wounds on the wrist, from the razor. Yeah there firstly not from the razor and secondly she didn't even do them. The direction of the gashes is the wrong way, Each wound should go from outside to inside." She began, looking towards Nick as she held the girls right wrist in her delicate gloved hands."And they don't?" Nick asked, obviously.

"Nope, inside to out. Meaning that whoever made the cuts was standing either in front of her or off to the side. Not behind her or her herself. That's deathly obvious, pardon the pun." She smiled a little, those cute dimples showing as she did so; and Nick had to stop himself from smiling at the sight of them."Now I completed the external examination hours ago and there was but three items of evidence I want to show you." She said as she walked over to the metal tray behind the body and removed three evidence bags."A note in her bra of all places stating and I quote word for word 'tell Derek I deserved it' also I managed to get DNA from under the finger nails and I took liberty of looking it up and it's a match for one Derek Matthews. Third piece of evidence is that of numerous dyed red woolen fibers from the victims hair and underwear." Sicily finished off as she handed Nick the three evidence bags.

"Wow, thanks. I might actually get out of work on time for once." Nick smiled at Sicily, amazed at how much work she had put into the case.

"I guess its just a thank you for yesterday, my landlord and the joy of which he is." She spoke with a slight shamed smile.

"Oh well, that was no problem. And at least now you've got yourself one of those badges huh?" Nick added with a slight laugh of which she joined in with.

"I guess so, then again, not really I just kinda have to do with the coroners jacket." She laughed as she snapped her gloves off and tossed them in the bin."Sorry I didn't get your full name yesterday?" Nick said politely.

"Oh err, Dr. Sicily Augusta Darling, at your service." She said as she hopped into a bowing position before standing upright again."That's quite possibly one of the most ridiculously pretty names I've ever heard." Nick laughed."Oh well, the Darling thing is more of an inherited name. My grandfathers, my mums married name isn't too well suited to this profession." She stated with a slight laughed casually.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you really don't want to know, its got a whole alliteration thing going on." Sicily prompted with a smile.

"No seriously, I wanna know." Nick grinned."Its err, my birth name is erm, Sicily Augusta Slaughter." She cringed and rubbed her neck with her hand, obviously embarrassed as her cheeks were blushing ever so slightly.

"Your kidding, you're a coroner and your surname is Slaughter." Nick smiled slightly.

"I'm not kidding, its really bad, I seriously used to tell people at university what I was going to do and they'd laugh…a lot." She smiled nervously again."Well Darling is pretty, I like it." Nick reassured her.

"Thanks." She blushed before covering the body up with a sheet once again."Anyways how did you manage to get Dr. Robbins' job, I mean your pretty young right?" Nick stated, in a nice way not in the kind of condescending way of which many people would expect.

"Well he found me, he did a lecture at Harvard and I was there and I answered a load of his questions I talked to him after the lecture and he told me to come in for the interview after graduation. And I did. I'm not that young, but err, well I'm 26, I guess that's a little young huh." Sicily blushed again, Nick was getting the impression that the cocky front she seemed to put on was really just that of, well, a front. She came across more of an insecure young woman than she did that of a confident one."Woah that's like, eight years younger than me, I'm feeling pretty ancient right now." Nick laughed as he wiped at his forehead."I graduated early, I did the excelled course for superiors. I'm…pretty smart." She giggled slightly, Nick realized that she hadn't intended to sound so giddy as she cleared her throat almost immediately afterwards.

"How many years we talking here?" Nick asked curiously, Sicily was impressed by how interested he was in her. The only thing was she had trouble listening to him with great concentration; because every time he spoke, his southern accent just seemed to cause to melt when she heard it.

"I don't know really, maybe four?" Sicily replied, blushing. "Anyways if were done hear I've got to take care of the car in evidence." Sicily walked over to a cabinet and in front of Nick removed the navy blue scrub pants; Nick could hardly believe what he was saying, he very quickly realized of course that she was indeed wearing a pair of black leather trousers underneath.

"Err, sure." He replied as he looked at her thin, toned legs and how they seemed to be melting into that of the shiny black leather. She kicked off her sneakers and took out a pair of ankle length black combat boots.

"Wait your working the err Matthews case aren't you?" She asked as she stood in an outfit rivaling that of a biker crossed with a stripper.

"Err, yeah me and Warrick Brown, you met him yet?" Nick asked as he gathered the pieces of the paper from the table he was standing by."Don't believe I have, but anyways, I'm working your case also. I heard there was some bones to be collecting." She grinned, as happy as a child at Christmas.

"Yeah the guy was burnt in the car, bones are still in there in the vehicle lab. I can take you there now if you want?" Nick prompted as he looked back at her, trying to refrain from staring at the blue lace underwear she seemed to be unintentionally flashing at the waistband of her trousers."Great." She replied, turning around to face Nick before walking past him and out of the room.

"Why god, just why." Nick whispered to himself as he followed her out of the morgue, she locked the door behind her and as they both made their way towards the lab, Grissom ran from inside of his office to confront the pair.

"I see you two have met." Grissom stated as he stood in front of the two in the hallway, Nick had noticed that Warrick and Greg were both staring from inside the lab smirking like two love sick puppies.

"Yes, I had his vic." Sicily stated as she tucked her hands into her back pockets.

"Well your burn victim is in the car, I presume Nick has already informed you that the daytime coroner was unable to remove the corpse due to the condition, with out damage anyways." Grissom carried on. "Yes I was informed, if you don't mind I have a technique we used to use when I was in bounty, by any chance do you know where I can find a group of 10 mdeium sized dermestid beetles and a bottle of hydrofluoric acid?" Sicily asked Grissom curiously, Nick couldn't help but be slightly freaked out, and what the hell did she mean by bounty? Like what, bounty hunters? He thought to himself as he stood, with most likely a very concerned look upon his face."A a matter of fact I do." Grissom stated, "follow me." He walked back into his office, and Sicily glanced over at Nick as she followed. Nick looked over to the lab where Warrick and Greg were watching and smiled as he shook his head."Beetles." Grissom stated bluntly as he pointed to a glass cabinet filled with a swarm of black and grey beetles. "You catch 'em you can have 'em." He smiled slightly as he handed Sicily a plastic box.

"Hydrofluoric acid you can find from Greg in the lab, now if you'll excuse me." Grissom stated as he exited the room nodding at Nick as he did so. Sicily turned to face Nick, holding the plastic box in her hand with an uncertain smile.

"You up for some bug catching." She said, and Nick couldn't help but laugh slightly as he walked over to the glass tank.

"This job sucks." He said as he opened the gate on the top of the tank, and they both began grasping delicately at the beetles.


	3. Chapter 3: LVPD property

As always I do not own the CSI gang, just Sicily and the wonderment she beholds.

Enjoy and please do review!

Chapter 3: Maybe its just me.

After a good half hour of catching bugs from the tank, Nick and Sicily made there way to the lab. Nick walked in first and was greeted by a grinning Greg, obviously pleased at the sight of Sicily in the lab.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the wonderful world of Greg Sanders how may I be of service?" Greg bowed before both Nick and Sicily; who raised an arched eyebrow as she watched him.

"Hydrofluoric acid, please." Sicily stated, with the same bemused look upon her face, Nick couldn't help but laugh at Greg being shot down. Greg walked towards a glass cabinet and fumbled around for a good few minutes before squinting at a bottle he was holding. He made his way over to Nick and Sicily and passed the bottle over to her."Thanks, now what we need is gloves and a wire brush." Sicily smiled as she looked over to Nick; who couldn't help but flash a confused look to her and then to Greg, who just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his computer and sitting down.

"You coming." Sicily smiled as she headed out the door, Nick looked back towards Greg with a slight smirk.

"Be still my…beating heart." Greg joked as he held a hand to his chest. Nick laughed before exiting the lab, allowing Greg to carry on with his work. "So what exactly are you doing with beetles, acid and a wire brush?" Nick asked as they walked towards the garage lab.

"When a body is partially burnt in a car, its typical for the body itself to fuse with the material of the seats and other areas of the interior. The bugs eat dead flesh, I let them free on the back of the victim, they practically eat the body free, I then separate the body the further ten percent using the acid brush and we then lift the body free using a body and I can expect it further; sold?" Sicily said as she opened the door to the garage and walked in, turning the lights on as she did so.

"I've never even heard of that technique." Nick stated with a slight shake of his head and a smile.

"It's pretty popular in Europe actually." She stated as she pulled on one of the material body suits and rolled up the sleeves and putting on her gloves. "You know what really fascinates me?" Sicily turned to Nick as she watched him pulling on the jumpsuit.

"What?" He asked curiously as he admired her concentration face with a silent smile."Human flesh, the smell. Its different to other meats its like err, I don't know. Like a mixture between grilled chicken and a roast pork, but more kind of; strong?" Sicily stated as she knelt down looking at the bug case of which was sat on the table beside her.

"That is what amazes you?" Nick questioned with a smirk and a sense of laughter in his voice. "You need to get out more my friend." He laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm a coroner what do you expect." She grinned as she walked over to the drivers side of the car, the door had been removed and she had a full view of the body.

"Whoa…" Sicily said as she stepped back from the body."What is it?" Nick asked, he had already looked at the body, but hadn't noticed anything except the inability to remove it from the vehicle, and some minor trace evidence found on the burnt clothing."He's guna come out the car just fine without everything but, these burns are not originally from the fire, a lot of them aren't even post-mortem." Sicily stated as she knelt down by the body, inspecting that of the arm nearest to her.

"What you mean, he was burned before he got in the car?" Nick asked confused as he knelt behind Sicily, looking over her shoulder at the part of the victims arm of which she was investigating.

"it's a set up, I need to get him to the morgue for further examination but as far as I can tell these are liquid burns. I'd say scalding water at best; can you pass me a buccal?" Sicily asked as she turned around her shoulder to find that Nick's face was just centimeters from hers. "Sorry I err." Nick said as he very quickly stumbled backwards, falling onto his back, balancing himself swiftly on his right elbow. Sicily laughed as she stood up and turned to see him lying there."Hand?" Sicily asked as she offered him hers; he accepted with an embarrassed grin. Sicily barely managed to support his weight and was surprised when she stumbled once he was up.

"Thanks." He grinned with a blush as she smiled back at him, she couldn't help but find him attractive, she knew it was unprofessional but she couldn't seem to help herself.

She walked over to her kit and grabbed a buccal swab from inside before walking over to the corpse; she swabbed the area of the arm she had been looking at and tucked the swab into her jumpsuit pocket.

"So where were you before good old Las Vegas?" Nick asked casually as he looked around the car.

"Well, I was working in LA of all places. I got sick of Massachusetts so quickly after college and decided to make a drastic change. LA called, said they wanted a coroner and fast, part time and then I worked the rest of the time as a bounty hunter; I guess that's what you'd call it. I worked there for one year before I was contacted by Dr. Robbins, asking if I was interested and well there you go." Sicily smiled. "LA, wow I never pictured you as an LA girl." Nick smiled as he looked up from where he was working at the car.

"Turns out I wasn't. Too much drama." She stated with a slightly exasperated laugh.

"What about family, where are they at?" Nick asked casually as he walked away from the car and across to the table, watching as Sicily casually searched around the corpse.

"Well, my mother, I haven't heard from her since I was a kid. But my daddy he's, well we moved from New York to Seattle when I was about 9, we stayed there ever since. He married when I was 12 and she's a great lady she's like my mum; she's a sweetheart, they own a bakery around there its pretty successful." Sicily looked up from the body and smiled slightly.

"You got any brothers or sisters?" Nick asked politely, he didn't wish to pry he was just curious; but he didn't sense that she minded to much.

"I have two big brothers, Tobias and Henry. Tobias is the oldest he's 38 and Henry's is 32. They both keep themselves to themselves, both with their own little families back in Seattle." Sicily paused and looked towards Nick. "What about you cowboy?" She asked curiously, watched as he removed the jumpsuit and packed the evidence he had collected into his kit. He laughed slightly before he began to answer.

"Well…I've got 6 siblings, five sisters and one brother, and a mama and daddy back in Dallas, Texas mam." He grinned proudly, and Sicily couldn't help but smile ever so slightly just at him. Nick noticed this, and turned his gaze to the floor.

"I better get these to trace." Nick stated swiftly with an apologetic glance.

"Oh sure, I need to…get examining my human barbeque so…" She stated; just as she unzipped her jumpsuit casually; letting it sit at her hips, and then removing the vest top she was wearing to reveal a cup off, runners tank top in black of which showed off her perfectly tiny waist and toned stomach. Nick could have kicked himself for staring at her.

"You, good?" He asked, attempting to distract her from his staring."I've done this plenty of times, I think I can handle it. Once I've got him into the morgue I'm guna give him a quick once over and head back here to check the vehicle out. If he was burned before being planted in the car then there's a huge chance that any trace evidence isn't actually damaged." She babbled as she tied the arms of her jumpsuit tightly at her hips. "Can you take the bugs back to Grissom?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, I'll catch up with you later on." Nick stated as he grabbed his kit and the bug case, walking out the room muttering to himself.

Nick soon ran into Warrick as he was walking back from Grissom's office, the disgruntled look upon his face must have been evident as Warrick came to a screeching halt the minute he seen him.

"Man you look awful." He stated with a laugh and a smirk appearing on his face. Nick rubbed a hand across his forehead."I don't know what to say." Nick stated exasperated.

"She's cute huh?" Warrick smirked further, the smirk soon turning into a cheeky grin.

"She's LVPD property now dude…" Nick shook his head with a sigh, "She's just interesting." Nick finished as he began walking away from Warrick towards the lab.

"They call it a crush Nicky." Warrick shouted back at Nick, who inadvertently raised a middle finger as he continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4: She said that she liked you

Thank you to all those reading :] but please do review!

Chapter 4: Just before she had to go, she said that she liked you.

The sound of Akon's 'smack that' could be heard from along the hall way towards the morgue. Nick and Greg smirked at each other as they entered the swinging doors to find a slightly sinister, very humorous Sicily who was busy completing an autopsy. She very carefully picked up the vibrating saw from the metal tray by her side and began making her way through the skull of the cadaver on the slab. It had been roughly four months since Sicily had joined the LVPD as the graveyard shift coroner. Nick and Greg couldn't help but admire her calm nature as she made her way to removing the top of the skull. "You guys just guna stand there or you wanna see something really awesome?" She shouted above the noise of the saw of which stopped abruptly as she turned around, removing her plastic head and eye guard of which was slightly spattered with blood. Nick glanced at Greg and made his way over to where she was standing.

They stood at each side of Sicily and glared at the area of the skull of which had been removed."The brain is swollen to a ridiculous amount and it looks pretty fantastic, most amazing case I've seen." Sicily stated as she put the vibrating saw down on the metal plate by her side.

"You need to get a hobby." Nick laughed as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Sicily asked with a confused smile.

"You are fascinated by a large brain, in a cadaver." Nick prompted, watching her face awaiting a reaction. Greg couldn't help but notice the chemistry between the two and smirked to himself as he watched.

"My hobby is dead people…" Her face went from a smile to an embarrassed expression. "That wasn't quite meant to sound so wrong." She smiled nervously as she snapped off her gloves and throwing them in the bin across the room.

"Hey super Dave, can you finish up with this one?" Sicily called over to David who was at that point cleaning one of the bodies.

"Sure thing." David said with a smile in his voice. "I owe you one." Sicily grinned at him as he peered around the corner for a split second.

"I never thought to ask, why didn't super Dave get the coroner placement?" Greg asked curiously, but quietly.

"He didn't want it, who knows why." Sicily shrugged as she walked away from the body, followed by Greg and Nick over to her desk in the corner. She picked up a brown folder and passed it to them.

"That's the report on your vic Nick." She smiled. "What can I say I missed my calling as a poet." She grinned further and removed her dark navy scrubs, left standing in a pair of high rise skinny blue jeans and a navy blue vest top. Nick admired the way the jeans emphasized her beautifully tiny waist and flat stomach. He watched as she took her long white blonde hair out of its bun and allowed it to hang in thick waves down her front, just scraping almost the bottom of her rib cage as it did so.

"Thanks but that's not what we need." Nick stated politely with his prominent southern drawl.

"Oh? What's up?" Sicily asked curiously, Nick forced himself to put all his concentration into not staring at her; her face, her eyes, the beauty spot she had, her body, her hair. Everything. He concentrated so hard on just managing to talk to her.

"We've got something in the lab we kinda need you to take a look at." Nick stated.

"Oh but come on I was so close." Sicily moaned as she stomped her foot childishly on the ground. Nick and Greg couldn't help but laugh at her as she tied her hair back up.

"Aw I'm sorry doll face." Nick laughed slightly as he put an arm around shoulder playfully as they walked out of the morgue.

"So when you said you had something for me, what you meant was…hey come take a look at my dog skull." Sicily raised an arched eyebrow above a green eye, as she looked over at Nick who was leaning on the bench watching her reaction.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant." He smirked.

"You asshole, I was just about on my break." Sicily play slapped Nick and he flinched playfully with a grin.

"The big question is…do you think it was the same weapon that killed the dog, that also killed our vic?" Nick asked once again with his southern drawl; Sicily would never let him know it, but his accent really did cause her to melt. She could feel those dreaded butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as she looked at him, listened to him. She needed to stop her emotions getting in the way of her work, when he had asked her to come look at something in the lab she should have stayed and had her break, finished her autopsy and then gone; instead she just ran to him at the click of a finger. She could almost kick herself.

"As far as I can tell, yeah. it's the same weapon, you did a mold?" Sicily asked, trying to act as cool as possible. But before Nick could reply he saw Sicily squeeze her eyes shut, as if in discomfort.

"You okay?" Nick asked, with a concerned look upon his face as he moved himself from leaning on the bench to next to where Sicily was standing.

"Yeah its just my contact lens." She scrunched up her face further and brought a hand up to her eye. "I didn't know you wore contacts." Nick smiled slightly as he realized he had found something he didn't know about her.

"Yeah, I have this eye thing." She put her head back and fluttered her thick dark eyelashes in hope of ridding the discomfort.

"Why don't you just take 'em out, you got glasses?" Nick asked curiously.

"Its not sight thing." She sighed as she covered one eye with a hand, lowering her gaze to Nick.

"Then why do you wear 'em?" Nick was slowly removing the smile from his face, as he saw Sicily look slightly embarrassed, maybe even ashamed.

"I've got an extreme case of heterochromia." She stated, with another look of embarrassment crossing her face.

"Your serious? Can I see, I've never seen a case up close before." Nick realized very quickly he was being insensitive and tried to hide it but really couldn't, but her smile reassured him that he hadn't offended her.

"Okay, but you cant laugh." She said as she tipped her head forward and removed the two contact lenses, she scrunched up her face again and wiped at her eyes. She opened them and felt a sigh of relief float over her as she realized the discomfort had disappeared.

"Whoa." Nick said as he looked at her in the eyes. Sicily dipped her head, in what appeared as shame to Nick. He lifted her face with a delicate hand on her chin and looked at her eyes. One was that same ice green color, untainted with brown as most green eyes are; and the other was that of a light crystal blue, with slight hints of navy. Her cheeks blushed slightly and he realized her was holding her face.

"Sorry." Nick stammered as he backed away from Sicily slightly.

"Don't be, I just…they make me uncomfortable. I was always teased for it I really erm, I've never liked it." Sicily folded a wave of hair behind her ear and she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I think their beautiful." Nick stated with as he ran a hand through his hair, all of a sudden he felt as if he was back in high school. Nervous and embarrassed at everything that came out his mouth. Sicily gazed at him, almost in shock. At that moment just as there eyes met, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sara smiled politely as she awaited a reaction, Sicily was the first one to break hers and Nicks gaze at each other, turning to face Sara. Nick seemed to just carry on looking at her."No, course not." Sicily smiled politely.

"I need that autopsy report for my vic." Sara stated with a polite smile returned to Sicily.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll just run down and grab it." Sicily stated as she cleared her throat and walked out of the lab and towards the morgue. Sara stood and looked towards Nick with a cheeky grin on her face, he turned to look at her.

"What?" He questioned, sounding fairly defensive.

"Were all wondering when in gods name are you going to just ask her out Nick?" She smiled as she leaned against the doorway and folded her arms.

"I'm not asking her out. She's LVPD property okay, and plus I don't err, I don't think of her like that." His nervousness was obvious in his voice as he read through the notes on the dog skull of which were sat on the table in front of him.

"Oh come on, everyone can see it. You do nothing but visually admire her. Your not fooling us, we are CSI's you know." Sara laughed at Nick's inability to lie and watched as he flinched as she spoke, avoiding eye contact with her as he did so.

"It's not going to happen, she's not interested have you seen her she's beautiful but she's way out of my league, that is if I liked her that way." Nick stated as he cleared his throat and looked up from his papers."Nick, stop kidding yourself. Everyone has seen how she looks at you with those big puppy dog eyes of hers. She tries to hide it but it doesn't really work." Sara smiled at Nick, watching him as he attempted to hide his grin. Sicily sauntered back into the lab holding a grey file and smiled as she offered it to Sara.

"Here you go, there's a good amount of trace evidence available but nothing significant about the damage done to the body itself, enjoy." Sicily grinned as she walked back over to where Nick was.

"Hey cowboy, rise and shine we got three hours to go yet." Sicily smiled as she playfully hit Nick on the arm before resuming her spot at the table where the dog skull lay.

"I've got some more evidence to pick up, can you carry on with the molds?" Nick asked politely as he watched Sara leave the lab casually.

"Sure, its not like I've got autopsy's to do or anything." Sicily stated sarcastically giving Nick a slight glare, he just smiled charmingly as he caught a glimpse of those gorgeous eyes again before he began walking the room; he turned quickly back around as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Definitely." Sicily smiled as he left the room. She very quickly began making a mold of the injury on the dog skull before bagging the evidence once again and heading back towards the morgue.

It reached 5:30 am and Sicily was just finishing suturing her last autopsy of the night when Nick walked into the morgue.

"Holy shit." He winced as he lifted a forearm up to his nose, covering it and attempting to waft away the awful smell of which seemed to be invading the space around him.

"I know I'm sorry, we got a drown victim in and I swear to god I've never seen that bad a case of decomposition. Then of course it didn't help that when I began her autopsy it turned out that her intestines were swollen and I of course ended up damaging them. Well here I am changed for the fourth time today and smelling like I live in a funeral home full of lemons." Sicily joked with a shrug as she covered the corpse with a sheet and signaled over to the day time coroner to take over.

"You yourself do not smell too bad, but maybe that's just in comparison with the stench in here." Nick winced once again as he led the way ut of the morgue; Sicily grabbing her bag as she exited.

"I need to take a shower with a good few more lemons before I'm done smelling like embalmer fluid, can you wait ten minutes?" Sicily asked as she paused outside the locker room.

"Sure, I'll just go check us out and I'll come back yeah?" Nick said as he headed towards the break room to find Warrick standing with Sara.

"Hey man, rough night?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Pretty slow actually, got a lot of paperwork finalized for that case we worked at the weekend." Nick stated as he sat down at a chair by the table.

"Well home now, and the night off. Lucky for some huh?" Warrick shrugged with a slight apathetic smirk as he exited the room. "Have a good night!" he shouted as the door closed. Fifteen minutes passed and Sicily had managed to dry her hair under the hand drier ever so slightly, and had now changed into a pair of rugged light denim shorts and a tight cream vest top, she then pulled her ankle high black combat boots back on and tucked her back into her locker before walking out of the locker room and into the break room. Nick couldn't help but stare at her legs, they were so toned and slender, yet she still had that feminine curve of which caused him to desire her even more, she had her damp, long white blonde hair waving over her left shoulder like some sort of Greek goddess.

"Ready?" Sicily asked Nick casually, as he received a smirk from Sara due to the manor in which he was admiring Sicily.

"Sure thing mam." He stated with a grin. "Catch you later Sara." He waved as he left.

"Bye Sar." Sicily smiled as she exited also.


	5. Chapter 5: To see you shine

I would appreciate some reviews people :]

Chapter five: I cant wait to see you shine.

Nick and Sicily made there way through the door of the 24 hour diner of which all the CSI's tended to eat at. They sat down opposite each other at a booth, Sicily managing as always to get many glances from male customers as she did so.

"You do attract some attention don't you." Nick laughed as he looked over at a middle aged man with graying hair sitting at a table across the room; he was staring with a crooked toothed smile at Sicily, who couldn't help but laugh bashfully.

"Yeah I guess so." Sicily replied just as an elderly waitress made her way across to the table carrying a pot of coffee.

"Coffee?" She asked, the scowl not leaving her face as she did so.

"Yes, please." nick stated as he passed over his cup; Sicily repeating the move just seconds later with a polite smile.

"You ready to order?" She then asked as she put the pot down on the table and brought out a note pad and a pencil. Nick looked over to Sicily to note her reaction, she nodded approvingly.

"I'll have two eggs over easy with toast and bacon please mam." Nick stated as he smiled a charming smile at the waitress, who's scowl almost disappeared for a second, before she turned to Sicily.

"And you?" She asked.

"Err, can I get strawberry and banana waffles with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs please." Sicily said, one again in the sweetest voice possible. The waitress nodded and walked off as Nick continued to stare in disbelief at what Sicily had ordered.

"You know how big the portions are in this place right?" Nick asked with a smirk."Of course, what can I say, a girl needs to eat." Sicily laughed slightly as Nick shook his head as he watched Sicily take a sip from the steaming cup of coffee.

"I've got a question for you." Nick began as he leaned back in the booth seat comfortably.

"Oh god, shoot?" Sicily's smile had turned into that of a nervous one.

"Why, when your so smart and earning more money than any of the CSI's are; are you living in a crappy motel in the bad part of Vegas?" Nick laughed slightly to show Sicily that he wasn't trying to be condescending.

"Well, I don't know really." Sicily flinched a little with a sigh. "I guess I didn't think the job would stick, so I figured don't go buying a place when you wont be sticking around for too long." Sicily stared at her hands for a second before looking up at Nick, whose expression had now changed from curious, to almost concerned. Sicily saw this and attempted to think of a better way to put things. "I never stick around for too long, I change jobs every couple of months and find a new motel to crash at. I never really thought about why it's just what I tend to do." Sicily shrugged slightly, she hadn't meant to sound so depressive.

"So what's got you staying here so long?" Nick asked with a confused look upon his face.

"I don't know, the people I guess." Sicily smiled into her coffee as she took another sip, and it took Nick a few seconds to realize that she might have been meaning him, he smiled to himself as he thanked the waitress as she put the plates down on the table.

"You cant tell me you're guna eat all of that?" Nick laughed as Sicily picked up a rasher of bacon and began tearing pieces of and popping them in her mouth.

"Well I am, prepare to be amazed by me cowboy." Sicily grinned and Nick couldn't help but return the smile as he watched her. Her dimples were prominent and her eyes seemed to stun Nick into silence. Her long hair had now dried fully and was incredibly thick with waves. She was wearing absolutely no make up yet her cheekbones seemed to stand to attention with out it; Nick was intent on controlling his emotions when it came to how he felt about her, it wasn't possible for him to act on it.

"Hey isn't it like your birthday soon?" Sicily asked as she tucked into her breakfast. Nick smiled slightly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Sadly, yeah." He sighed.

"Sadly?" Sicily gave a reassuring smile as she tilted her head in disbelief.

"I'm working so I cant home, birthdays aren't really birthdays without my mama's cake." He laughed as he took a sip of coffee. Sicily looked slightly saddened, she could tell that Nick was upset about not being able to go home for his birthday, after all she had always known him to be very much a family man. Just at that moment Sicily's phone began to ring. She let out a big sigh and shot Nick a look of utter distress as she answered.

"Dr. Darling how may I be of service?" She answered with another sigh as she wiped at her eyes. "You are kidding me right?" She spoke as her face dropped, Nick noticed and stopped eating as he tried to get a reaction from her. "Err, okay. What you need to do is remove all of the blood from her body; like an embalmer would yeah…okay got it? Then you'll need to remove a section of the aorta and test it." Sicily paused as took a further bite from the waffles in front of her, Nick couldn't help but find it unreal that whilst she was sitting talking about blood and guts, she could quite easily eat while doing it.

"No problem." Sicily stated as she hung up and put her cell phone back into the pocket of her denim shorts.

"What was that about?" Nick asked curiously.

"The daytime assistant coroner just did something incredibly stupid and got himself fired. Daytime coroner didn't know what to do, I saved the day." She grinned obviously pleased with herself and the knowledge she had over the 42 year old daytime coroner.

"Very nice." Nick grinned as he sipped the remainder of his coffee.

The two had finished their breakfast and decided to get themselves home, after all they had just worked a 12 hour shift.

"You working tomorrow?" Sicily asked as she finished off her coffee.

"Nope, I've got me a night off." Nicks southern drawl sent a tingle through Sicily's body and she had to stop herself from shuddering.

"Got anything planned?" She asked, politely making conversation.

"Not at all, sleep mainly." He smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm err, volunteering." Sicily wrinkled her nose slightly as she spoke, awaiting Nick's reaction.

"Volunteering?" Nick questioned with a confused look upon his face.

"Yeah…I volunteer at the kids ward once a week." She stated as she helped push her plates over to the waitress who was dropping of the bill.

"You just keep on surprising me." Nick laughed as he reached for his wallet, pulling out twenty dollars and putting it down.

"I'll get it, don't worry about it." Sicily stated as she took out her own twenty and pushed Nicks back over to him.

"No way I insist." Nick said as he copied the action of which Sicily had just completed.

"Nick." Sicily prompted as she handed him the twenty.

"No way Sil, I demand I pay." Nick prompted as he passed the bill back to the waitress as Sicily shook her head at him. Sil was the name he had taken to calling her after a couple of weeks of knowing her.

"You are a nightmare." Sicily laughed as she stood up from her seat, fixing her vest top as she did so. She put her big, aviator sunglasses on and fluffed her hair; Nick once again, could not help but admire her.

"Oh and here I am thinking I'm a gentleman." He grinned as they exited the diner into the almost unbearable, summer Las Vegas heat.

"Ha ha." Sicily grinned.

"So what else are you doing other than being a saint?" Nick smiled as they climbed into his car.

"Err, well…I've got some school work to do and that's it." She smiled as she looked out the front window.

"School work?" Nick almost scoffed as he grinned and glanced over to Sicily.

"Yeah, I'm finishing off my PhD in forensic death investigation. Didn't you know?" Sicily looked over to Nick with a surprised look on her face.

"You are unbelievable." Nick laughed.

"Why thank you." She smiled before very quickly unfastening her seat belt.

"Hey stop the car a second." She stated, and Nick obeyed silently, pulling into a parking space by the road.

"What is it?" Nick asked as he sat in the car.

"That house!" Sicily screeched as she climbed out the car excitedly and walked around to Nick's side, peering at a grey stone town house. It had a garage, with a large drive along with a beautiful red wooden door. There was a large arched window of which took up the space around the door, showing the stair case that led up to the second floor. It was quite beautiful. Nick watched as she took out her cell phone and typed the number that was on the for sale sign into it. Nick climbed out of the car and stood next to Sicily as she eyed up the front of the house.

"Its beautiful." Sicily said as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, it is." Nick said quietly, as he stared at Sicily's face. She noticed out the corner of her eye and turned her head to face him.

"Big softy." Sicily hit him playfully with her perfect smile as she walked backwards.

"Lets get home." She climbed in the car and Nick just laughed at himself out of embarrassment, climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car up again, but pausing before moving it.

"So you're staying." He said, turning to her with a serious look on his face.

"Yes I am cowboy." She smiled sweetly, looking almost angelic as the sun light hit off of her white blonde hair and olive skin. She watched Nick as he turned his view to the front window and began driving, a smile appeared slyly on his face; and a glint in those stunning, big brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: To see you rise

Sorry its taken ages for me to reply, I've actually written like 16 chapters for this so far, just been super busy.

As for anyone reading my criminal minds fic, I've put that on hold as the writing I had prepared got lost and I'm having to re-write it all, cry K

Reviews please!

Chapter six: I cant wait to see you rise.

Sicily woke up to the sound of a ringing phone, she looked over to the old digital alarm clock on the floor by her bed and saw that it was 3 pm. She had had roughly 6 hours sleep. Sicily picked up her phone and flipped it open, to find Nick's name flashing.

"What." Sicily grunted into her cell phone.

"Why good mornin' sunshine." Nick chirped on the other end with a slight laugh at Sicily's bad mood.

"Why, just why." Sicily groaned as she stood up from her bed, walking over to the glass doors and opening the curtains to the bright Nevada sun. Her motel room was littered with beer bottles and clothing. She yawned at the thought of having to tidy. She heard Nick laugh on the other end of the phone."How do you feel about a late lunch?" Nick asked, almost immediately realizing it sounded as if he were asking her out on a date. "Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Brass are making there way for one right now, wanted to know if we were up to going with. But no one has your number so they asked me to ask you." Nick attempted to repair his statement.

"Sure why not, I'm up now. But I'm not dressing up." She argued in a serious tone; Nick just laughed at her comment.

"No ones asking you too, its just a little lunch." He stated.

"Where am I going and what time?" Sicily asked, still sounding in the worst of moods; yet Nick found himself just feeling she was cute, he needed to stop that.

"3.45 at Melrose's?" Nick asked politely, once again his southern accent sending shivers down her spine.

"Sure thing, wait outside for me?"

"I'll be there. Later Sil." Nick said as he hung up, and Sicily for a few seconds found herself listening to the dialing tone. She finally hung up and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on as cold as it'd go and stepping in with a shudder. She climbed out after ten minutes and stood in the bathroom, with her head tipped upside down drying her long blonde hair; and thinking for a split second she might cut it. Until she remember something Nick had said a couple of weeks earlier, _'long hair is always beautiful, just adds to the whole sultry, feminine thing you know?' _

Sicily was definitely not cutting her hair.

She sauntered back through to the main room and picked out a light, baby pink lace mini dress of which flowed to just past mid thigh; she looked at herself in the mirror as she folded her long blonde curls over her shoulder and pulled on a pair of low, triangle heeled white cowboy boots of which hit just below her ankle. She made the effort of putting on a little mascara, and a touch of pale pink lipstick before she picked up her car keys and made her way towards the restaurant. She drove for fifteen minutes and finally parked near by. She got out of the car carrying her cell phone, pager and wallet all in her bag. Sicily walked towards the restaurant and saw that Nick was standing by the door way wearing a light, olive green colored t shirt of which was tucked into his brown leather, large buckled belt; that further hung onto a faded blue pair of jeans. Nick couldn't help but step away from the wall, as if standing to attention when he noticed Sicily walking along the side walk. Her legs were toned, and that same beautiful olive skin tone; they seemed to go on forever. Her hair flowed down her shoulder, hitting almost her lower rib cage as it did so. Nick practically kicked himself for the thoughts he was having about her.

"Hey stranger." Nick stated with a grin once Sicily had arrived at his side.

"Hey yourself." She smiled back, a glint in her eye. It was then that Nick realized she was no longer wearing the contact lenses. Her eyes sparkled green and blue, and it made Nick desire her even more. He had known her for four months, she was a friend of his, a colleague; he shouldn't be thinking of her in any way except that. "Is anyone else here yet?" Sicily asked as she ran a slender hand through her waves.

"Doesn't look like it, you wanna go in or wait out here?" Nick asked, he hid the fact that he was panicked about being alone with her surprisingly well, managing to carry off the smooth Texan act well.

"Erm, well we might as well go in; since I think I'd kill for a beer." Nick laughed at Sicily and her inability to avoid drinking at least one beer when she's outside of work.

"Inside or out?" He asked with a smile.

"What is this 20 questions?" She laughed, noticing the look on his face; sort of like the look a jock would get when embarrassed. "Inside, air conditioning is my lover." She smiled as she walked inside the restaurant followed by Nick, who couldn't help but through an internal tantrum at the thought of Sicily and the word lover in the same sentence. They two sat down at a large table in the corner of the restaurant and each ordered themselves a beer. Once it had reached 4:15 Nick stared at his cell phone once more.

"Their very late." Sicily pointed out, Nick had noticed that stating the obvious was one of her habits."I'm guna call 'em and check out what's going on." He stated as he picked up his cell phone and began to call Warrick, who answered after just a few rings.

"Hey man, where are you guys, we've been waiting here for a half hour." Nick said in a tone that was nearing frustration. "What do you mean?" Sicily listened to the conversation as best he could, but could only hear that of mumbles on the other end.

"Hey, Nick this is your chance, this emergency case is like an open door for you to make your move, it's a sign! Just take it man. I'll talk to you later dude." Warrick laughed.

"Rick-" Nick began, but Warrick had already hung up, leaving Nick listening to the dialing tone and stuck in a situation that looked ridiculously suspicious on his behalf. Nick closed his cell and laid it down on the table.

"Well?" Sicily prompted as she sipped at her beer.

"A case came up and none of them can make it." Nick sighed as he sipped his beer, shaking his head as he did so."Do they need us to go in?" Sicily asked, hoping and dreading at the same time, that the answer was no.

"Nah, they've got everyone on it, there's nothing for us to do except have lunch. I'm sorry Sil, I shouldn't have dragged you here on your day off." Nick apologized as he stared into her eyes, so sparkling.

"Nick, its not as if you planned a case just in time to interrupt our lunch plans. Its fine, I really don't mind having lunch with just you; I almost prefer it." Her eyes twinkled ever so slightly, Nick couldn't decide if she had regretted what she had just said, or whether she was glad she had said it. Either way, he couldn't help a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Cant say I mind too much either." His southern drawl became more prominent and Sicily wondered if perhaps he was doing it on purpose, maybe Nick had noticed that she blushes whenever he says something utterly…Texas.

Nick and Sicily were just finished their lunch when they decided to make their way out onto the terrace of the restaurant. They took their half full bottles of beer with them and sat down at one of the tables in the sun.

"God its been years since I've been able to do this." Sicily sighed as she played with her hair, the bright sunlight hitting off of it and making it shine almost just as brightly.

"Me too. I miss days o just drinking beer and lazing around in the sun you know." Nick agreed as he ordered two more beers.

"At least when you're working you get to leave the lab, I'm stuck in the morgue for 12 hours." She laughed slightly as she looked over to Nick.

"That is true, I have to ask, if you were so smart and did the whole Harvard thing then why didn't you become like a world famous doctor or surgeon or something. Rather than spending those 12 hours a day with the dead." nick asked politely, yet not hiding his curiosity.

"In all honesty" Sicily began before letting out a sigh and looking down towards the beer she was holding, "I guess I couldn't deal with the thought that if someone died it'd be my fault. This way I can only do good, find out how they died and why; I don't have to be responsible for any of it." Nick could tell that Sicily was being entirely honest with him, and felt incredibly privileged by the thought that she had confided in him.

"So cowboy, what are you really doing for your birthday?" Sicily asked with a slight smile.

"I told you the truth, I'm working." Nick laughed as he held the cold beer to his fore head in an attempt to cool himself off. Sicily shook her head as she sipped at her beer. It was then that she heard her pager begin to buzz and ring.

"I hate my life." Sicily stated sarcastically as she stared at the number on the pager; Nick couldn't help but smirk. Sicily picked up her cell phone and hit in a number on the buttons, shaking her head as she listened to the ring.

"I hear you've got bones my child." She said as she sipped her beer, looking over at Nick who was shamelessly laughing at how cute he thought she was.

"I hate to inform you but I've been drinking so I cant come in and look at them for you in the next 6 hours. But I promise I will be in tonight for another block over time I wasn't planning on." She sighed. "Thanks David, now go home." Sicily hung up and put her phone back in her bag before glancing at Nick.

"I've got to go Nick, there's a body and they need someone to check it out before it gets moved." Sicily wiped at her eyes a little as she spoke.

"We'll get in a jug of water, go back o the lab pick up a kit and then get ourselves over there in the next hour. Deal?" Nick charmed her with a smile.

"What about your day off?" Sicily asked sympathetically; Nick just shrugged with a slight smile.

"My day off can wait."


	7. Chapter 7: Am i getting in the car

So its taken me weeks to post another chapter, mainly because i decided by this point that i didnt like where the fic had gone (i had written roughly 22 chapters) so i cut off at around chapter 10 and began re-writing it, but i think its better now, so please read, review, favourite, alert...whatever :)

**Chapter seven: I cant live if you cry, but I can live without you if it makes you smile.**

Nick and Sicily had gathered their kits from the lab and had made their way over to the crime scene. Sicily had changed into a spare shirt that Nick had had stored in his locker at work, he had almost had a small fit when she had asked if she could wear it. And he found it fascinating that even as she sat in his car wearing a baggy, men's dark green shirt, tucked into a pair of navy blue scrubs that she looked radiant. He parked at the side of the road and Catherine walked over to the side of the truck as they got out. Sicily walked around to the back of the truck first and opened the trunk, she pulled her ID badge from her kit and put it around her neck; she then tugged at the significantly larger plastic container, folding the strap over her shoulder so that her weight was balanced.

"What have you got for me?" She asked Catherine as she passed Nick his kit, he smiled and nodded as a thank you. Catherine had noticed the obvious chemistry between them, and not to mention that she was wearing his shirt; something a woman would only do if she was interested,

"Five bodies, dismembered, decomposition is pretty bad; all the officers we've had in there have puked like none other." Catherine began, Sicily nodded as if she had heard it all before; and Nick watched her reaction, so relaxed.

"Ages range from 17 to 46, spread out throughout the whole of the upstairs and the living room of the downstairs. I'd pay particular attention to the upstairs main bathroom." Catherine stated."I'll start there." Sicily smiled politely before heading off. "Nick if you could give her a hand with the blood spatter." Catherine winked at Nick playfully, as if to say 'get in there cowboy' but a little more subtle.

"Sure thing Cath." Nick smiled a little as he ran up to Sicily, catching up with her almost immediately.

"You helping me cowboy?" Sicily asked sweetly as they walked underneath the police tape and through the front door, just as they did so a police officer ran passed, hand over his mouth and began vomiting once he'd gotten passed the police tape. "Hell you better not have a weak stomach." Sicily grunted as she walked into the house, the immediate smell of decomposition due to heat hit Nick in the face like a brick wall, yet he noticed that Sicily didn't even seem to twitch.

"Not that I know of, but there's a first time for everything." Nick replied as he followed Sicily up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

"Prepare yourselves before you go in there guys, it's the worst I've seen." Sara cautioned as she sat in the hallway dusting a finger print on the skirting board.

"Thanks Sar." Nick stated as he watched Sicily walk into the main bathroom straight away with no flinch."She's keen." Sara noted to Nick as he shook his head, walking towards the bathroom himself as he did so. The first thing he noticed was the strong contrast between the dried maroon color that was radiating from the floor of the bathroom to the ceiling.

"Most of the slicing and dicing was done in here." Sicily stated as she stared up at the ceiling and around the walls. "This is too much blood for just one person." She stated as she walked carefully over to the bath tub. "Hell." Was all that escaped her mouth when she saw the coagulated brown liquid taking up the bathtub. Nick couldn't help but hold his forearm to his mouth and nose, looking away from the bath tub. He didn't have a weak stomach, and he definitely wasn't squeamish, but this was just ridiculous. Sicily snapped on a pair of plastic gloves before turning round to Nick.

"Hey, Nick I can handle this room you know. If its too much." She said sympathetically, almost a pained look on her face as she almost whispered those words in her broken, slightly husky voice.

"No, it's…it's fine." Nick stated as he set his kit down on a section of the bench. The bathroom was large, with cabinets shielding one long wall and a large step up bath tub on one side. It looked expensive, the tiles and flooring were all real stone, not just laminate. Nick observed as Sicily pulled on a shoulder length plastic shield and began to wade her arm through the brown liquid in the bath tub. With a concentrated face she pulled her arm out and pulled the shield off, tucking it into a large plastic bag."It's all blood, it's not part water as far as I can tell. There's parts of the bodies in there too. We need to find somewhere to put this blood." Sicily turned to Nick with a questionable look upon her face.

"I'll go get a few of the barrel containers from the van and we'll check them individually and send 'em to the lab." His southern drawl once again forced Sicily to twitch slightly, her lips almost curling into a smile until she realized this wasn't a place to feel happy, out of respect.

"I'll go get them, you take the photo's while I'm gone." Sicily smiled, snapping off her gloves and laying a gentle hand on Nick's bicep for a few seconds before she exited completely. Nick sighed and began taking the crime scene photo's.

"Hey." Nick heard Sara's voice as she walked up behind him carefully.

"Hey…" He replied with a slight drawl."You know she likes you right?" She blurted out with a smirk in her voice. "Excuse me?" Nick laughed bluntly as he turned around to face Sara.

"Ask her out, you'll regret it if you don't." She stated before exiting the room. Nick was surprised by what he'd just heard, why were all of his colleagues so intent on setting him up with Sicily. Then again, maybe they were all right, he couldn't think about this now. So Nick turned back to his camera, and further began to process the scene.

After a long 9 hours of processing the crime scene, the CSI's were finally finished. All evidence was back at the lab and Sicily had managed to separate all of the body parts in the morgue, making up each body and accounting for all missing 'parts.' Sicily changed her scrubs and pulled on her small black mini dress, of which held her tightly with all the power that black lace should have. She then put on her high heeled black slip on's of which had to be at least four and a half inches high; she pulled her hair out of the tight braid it had been in all day and fluffed it up before applying a touch of red lipstick. She looked at herself in the lab bathroom mirror and was really intent on cancelling her plans and going to bed, but decided finally not too. Sicily looked at the clock on the wall as she walked out of the bathroom and along the hallway towards the lab, it was just passed 11:30. Just as she was walking passed the lab, she noticed Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Nick standing by the break room chatting and having a cup of coffee and she nearly turned around and ran, just so that they didn't see the dismally short dress she wearing.

"Hey…" She greeted them, with a welcoming return from each of her colleagues, and a silent, but shocked look from Warrick and Nick, who she noticed were now admiring her long, toned legs as she stood.

"Aren't you heading home?" Catherine asked curiously, admiring the dress she was wearing.

"Oh err, not quite yet." Sicily replied coyly as she darted a look at Nick, just to see if he was still admiring her legs. "You just walkin' round like that or you got something planned?" Nick asked, a fairly protective tone in his voice. He cleared his throat when he noticed that all of his colleagues were looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Erm, no I have something planned, I guess." Sicily replied with a slight delayed reaction, and perhaps even a hint of annoyance at Nick's impolite comment.

"What kinda plans?" He asked again curiously, with a less serious tone in his voice.

"I've got a date I guess." Sicily replied nervously, tucking some hair behind her ear. It enraged Nick that he couldn't help but find this irresistible. He laughed slightly shaking his head.

"Of course you do." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Sicily asked, noticing that everyone seemed to be awkwardly attempting to ignore the dispute about to take place.

"Of course you have a date." Nick replied, his southern manors now having gone out the window, there place being taken up by anger; fuelled by passion, his passion for her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sicily asked, curious as to what exactly he had to put against this statement.

"You'll be late." Nick stated with an irritated smile.

"Am I getting in the car?" She asked out of the blue, Sicily and Nick's co-workers were now desperately trying to ignore the argument going on, but still hoping they'd get the chance to listen in.

"I cant tell you that." Nick stated, his face stern with anger.

"Tell me why I shouldn't get in the car Nick." Sicily asked once again, and Nick looked up to see that there was a possibility she had a tear in her eye.

"It's your decision, if you get in the car you get in the car." Nick said, once again the stern look upon his face grew even more intense. Sicily scoffed and choked back a slight tear, at that point Nick spotted Sicily looking passed Catherine and Sara towards the desk, where a tall guy with rugged blonde hair stood with his hands in his sand colored cords. He was also wearing a white shirt and a dark navy blazer. He was good looking and looked a if he quite possibly had more money than all of the CSI's salaries put together.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've gotta go." Sicily replied, shooting a sympathetic look towards Nick, yet there was something else in her eyes; and Nick thought that it could well have been pain. Nick and the others watched as she walked over to the guy and he greeted her with open arms, kissing her gently on the cheek as he kept his hand on her lower back. Catherine, Sara and Warrick looked over to Nick who seemed to still be standing watching the couple as they exited the crime lab, Sicily flashing him a subtle look before she disappeared from view completely. The look on Nick's face was such clear anger and disappointment.

"I'm sorry man." Warrick said sympathetically.

"About what, she's getting in the car." Nick replied as he wondered off into the locker room.

"Poor guy." Sara stated as she folded her arms over her stomach, just as Greg walked out of his lab.

"Was it just me, or did Sicily walk out with Mr. Tall, blonde and millionaire?" Greg asked loudly.

"Yeah." Catherine replied as she sipped her coffee with a sigh."In front of Nick?"

"Yup…" Sara replied on behalf of everyone.

"I'm guna go talk to him, catch you guys later." Warrick walked off with a slight wave, into the locker room where Nick was putting his gun into his locker, slamming it noticeably harder.

"Hey man." Warrick shut the locker room door as he sat down on the bench.

"Don't start Rick." Nick stated as she leaned his back against the lockers, rubbing at the tension in his eyes with a sigh. Warrick was silent as he sat.

"Its probably just a date." He then said, Nick turned to him with a sarcastic look upon his face.

"That wasn't a date, that was a boyfriend dude." Nick sighed again as he stood up straight from the lockers. Warrick didn't know what to say, everyone knew it was a boyfriend, the kiss that Sicily and the male had shared was not a first or second date kiss. It was a relationship kiss.

"I'm going, I'll see you in a few days." Nick stated as he walked from the locker room, passed his colleagues in the corridor and into the staff parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8: Cars and Stars

So here's some more, hope you enjoy; and please do review!

Chapter Eight: Passed your place, saw your car and thought of you.

Nick drove around for four hours. It reached 3 am and he finally decided he'd cooled off enough to go home and finally get some sleep. He drove along his street, looking at all of the houses looking empty and dark. But when he turned to pull into his driveway he noticed something on his doorstep, someone on his doorstep. He instinctively put his hand to where his holster would normally be as he stepped out of his car. Almost immediately noticing that it was a girl, Sicily. He could tell from her long blonde hair radiating in the light of the moon.

"Sicily what the hell are you doing out here?" He asked as he quickly walked over to Sicily who was standing in her bare feet on his doorstep, holding her shoes. Her hair was now slightly flat and her mascara had smudged a little. Nick stood in front of his doorstep, a fair distance from her, as he didn't know whether she was here to shout at him for his impolite behavior or if there was something else. He watched as Sicily dropped her shoes gently on the doorstep, walking over to Nick as he stood on the concrete, she was a good few inches shorter than him, and he noticed that her frame was miniscule in comparison with his. He looked at her face, she had been crying.

"I didn't get in the car." Sicily stated, that was the only thing she said, as she looked up to him, her eyes twinkling as she studied his face. There was only one thing he could think of doing. He touched her cheek gently with his hand, her skin was softer than he had ever imagined. She leant her cheek into his hand, shutting her eyes ever so slightly for just a second. She then looked up at him again with those beautiful cat like eyes he had admired for almost five months. Nick put his other hand tight on petite waist as he pulled Sicily towards him, holding her tight to his chest. Sicily was caught off guard by the act of passion, taking a moment to adjust to the shock before she put a firm hand on his neck, drawing him closer to her as their lips touched; tongues meeting as they stood in the warm Las Vegas evening. All of a sudden Nick stopped, pulling away from Sicily's lips, their eyes locking on each others almost immediately.

"You're unbelievable." Nick stated, almost sounding in disbelief as he spoke.

"Then hold me close." Was all Sicily replied with, her lips separated in a natural pout and her eyes seducing him all over again; without even knowing it. And without any thought Nick pulled her in tight towards him, locking her within a passionate kiss. Nick very swiftly walked away from Sicily taking a key from the back of his dark jeans pocket and unlocking the front door to his home. He dropped the keys inside, leaving the door wide open. He looked over to Sicily who was standing, innocent and beckoning on the grass, all petite frame and bare feet. Nick walked quickly over to her taking her in another lust filled kiss as he picked her up; Sicily wrapping her long, slender toned legs around his strong waist. Nick carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind them. He carried her over to the kitchen island bench, setting her on it. She sat there, looking seductive and beautiful as he looked at her. He put a strong hand on her tiny waist once again and pulled tight to him, she ran her hands over his shirt covered chest; working her way to the waist band of his jeans, tugging the shirt loose and rolling it off over his chest and biceps. She admired his chest with her eyes and hands before moving into kissing and lightly nibbling at his neck. She tried to memorize how his skin felt, its heat. As if all of their lust for each other was lying beneath his skin. Nick unzipped the back of Sicily's black lace dress and folded it down over the upper half of her body, it settling on her feminine, curvy yet slender hips as she sat on the bench. Nick couldn't help but feel himself throbbing as she sat there on the bench, her olive skin contrasting with the light, emerald green lace of which sat as a half cup strapless bra. Her long white blonde curls hitting her soft skin at her waist; messy and thick. She looked up at him, hopping off the bench and stepping away from him backwards, her eyes willing him to watch her as she slid the rest of her dress off; leaving her standing in nothing but the green lace bra, and the now small green lace butterfly fronted panties. She tilted her head to the side a little with a charming smirk. Nick walked over to her, lifting her up in the same manor as before and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.

They stood in Nicks bedroom, not a word was said as Sicily unfastened the button of Nick's jeans, he held her close to him as he began kissing her neck and chest; unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor. They moved over to the bed, and they both lay down, Nick covering her body with his as he ran a hand threw her soft hair, and another over her stomach and legs. He teased her, running his hand just underneath the waist line of her underwear, kissing her chest and running his tongue over her nipples as she moaned his name slightly, biting her lip seductively as she ran her hands over his strong shoulders and the smooth, hot skin of his back. He pulled her underwear from her, throwing it across the room as he had done with her bra just minutes ago. She then reached for his boxers, he helped her remove them as he moved his hand over her breasts, and the other over her sensitive spot, as he began to massage her g-spot with his fingers. Listening to her as her breathing turned into moans. Sicily was almost ready to scream for him to take her, before he kissed her strong, and passionate as he slid inside her. She ran her hands all over his body and they moved in time with each other's bodies as each tasted the mixture of salty, sweet sweat as they kissed each other's chests and necks. Each letting out moans of pleasure, Sicily having to bite her lip more just to stop herself from screaming his name. Nick winced at the mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt Sicily roll her nails down his back, kissing his neck as she pulled herself into him. She felt herself reaching her peak of pleasure, and Nick had to put all of his power into making sure he satisfied her, and as he heard her let out his name in an exasperated moan; knowing she was done he allowed himself to finish inside of her. Having to support himself on his elbows to stop from collapsing on top of her petite frame. He moved from on top of her to beside her, both rolling onto their sides to face each other as they lay there, basking in each others pleasure. They moved in to kiss each other, as Nick laid a gentle hand on the hot skin of Sicily's cheek; moving her long blonde hair back from her face as he did so. And it wasn't long until they fell asleep in each others arm's, just as the bright Las Vegas sun was rising.


	9. Chap9:And i came home with her lipstick

_**Okayy, this is the new chapter.**_

_**Its once again taken me a while to post as I've been working on some new stuff, hopefully a new Nick/OC fic. But anyways, please do review, it spurs me on to post more.**_

_**Chapter nine: And I came home with her lipstick.**_

_**Nick stirred slightly, the sunlight hitting his closed eyes like it was right in front of him. He opened his eyes rolled over onto his back, sighing as he did so. He looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty, and made. He saw that there was a note on the pillow; picking it up and unfolding it. He recognized Sicily's writing and smiled as he remembered what had happened last night. Nick frowned at the note, looking at it for a few seconds, the look of confusion not leaving his face. **__**'Check the oven xo' **_**was all it stated. Nick stood up from his bed and walked over his closet, pulling on a pair of boxers and a t shirt before walking downstairs; immediately into the kitchen. The clock on the wall showed that it was noon, and Nick wiped at his eyes before opening the oven with excessive curiosity. He grinned, laughing to himself a little when he pulled out the two plates of which were sat there and the small white jug, putting each on the kitchen island as he carried on laughing to himself. There was another note stuck on the jug and he removed it, unfolding it in the same way he had done beforehand. **_**'Didn't want to wake you, and I didn't know which you'd prefer, so I made both. Had to leave for my shift at the hospital, enjoy your breakfast cowboy xo' **_**Nick grinned even more as he stared at the one plate of pancakes, with butter on the side, and in the jug; heated syrup, and the other plate of sausage, bacon, eggs; scrambled and fried, and toast. Nick sat down to eat, as he went over in his head what had happened last night and he couldn't help but keep his grin showing as he did so. It was then he heard his house phone ringing and he stood up, walking over to it with a stretch.**

"**Hello." Nick half yawned, half pronounced once he'd picked up the phone.**

"**Hey cowboy." Sicily's voice echoed on the other end of the phone, and Nick smiled at the sound of it."Hey you." He replied with a grin sounding in his voice."I'm sorry I had to disappear on you this morning, my shift started at 12 and I didn't want to wake you." She stated politely.**

"**Its okay, I woke up to breakfast so I was more than happy to forget about the woman that wasn't in my bed." Nick joked with a smirk appearing in his voice, Sicily laughed coyly and Nick could just imagine what her ace would look like.**

"**Typical male." Was all she said as she carried on giggling softly.**

"**So, how do you feel about dinner?" Nick asked, his smooth Texas accent sending shivers up Sicily's spine.**

"**Well, I'm at the hospital until eight thirty, is that too late?" Sicily asked, sounding almost as if she felt guilty.**

"**That is perfectly fine darlin'. I'll pick you up about ten?" Nick questioned as he ran hand through his hair, checking the kitchen clock as he did so.**

"**Nine thirty." She said excitedly, Nick laughed at how cute she sounded. **

"**Sure thing." **

"**So what are we doing cowboy?" **

"**Well I'm not guna tell you that am I?" Nick joked with a smile, hearing her sigh playfully on the other end of the phone.**

"**How will a girl know what to wear?" Sicily stated sweetly, putting on her best southern accent as she did so. Nick laughed at her failed attempt as he rubbed his eyes.**

"**You darlin' look great in anything." Nick replied, his southern charm working just the way it was supposed to as Sicily felt a foolish, girly grin spread across her face. **

"**Nine thirty cowboy." Sicily said, trying to hide the smile in her voice. **

"**Nine thirty." Nick replied, before he heard her hang up, he couldn't quite get over how wonderful he thought she was. There was so many reasons why, yet he couldn't seem to pinpoint them. He'd known her for five months, he had been friends with her; for those five months. And now it was as if the part of his life he felt was just that little bit lacking, wasn't lacking anymore. And as awfully corny as Nick felt thinking this, he still couldn't get Sicily out of his head. He put the phone down and decided to go off for a shower. **

**Sicily completed the ten mile drive from the hospital to her motel in record breaking time, she had managed to hop in the shower by 8:45 and was out by 9. She stood by the bed, with her long blonde hair now dried in tight, continuous waves. She had clipped one side back with an oriental styled blue clip. She stared at the clothing lying on her bed; she finally picked up the baby blue shirt, and a pair of very dark denim skinny jeans. She pulled on the outfit, tucking the shirt tightly into the jeans and leaving a few of the buttons at the top undone. She then put on a pair of high heeled black shoes with small, silky black bows at the rounded toe and began put on her make-up. By the time Sicily had put mascara on and a light coat of nude pink lipstick, there was a knock at the door. She very quickly fluffed her hair and grabbed her black leather bag, holding her phone, pager and purse. She walked over to the door and answered it, surprised to see Nick standing wearing a pair of black dress suit pants with a very dark purple shirt. **

"**Hey you." She said with a flash of her perfect, white teeth. "Hey yourself." He replied, with the same charmed grin they both seemed to have when they saw each other. "You look beautiful." Nick smiled, watching as a pink blush extended over her cheeks. **

"**Not looking too bad yourself cowboy." She grinned cheekily as she followed Nick along the hallway having shut her door behind her. **

**It was 2 am, and Nick and Sicily lay in his bed, Nick couldn't help but stare at her as he stroked her cheek lightly. She was half asleep, and had stopped opening her eyes whenever she replied to something he said. He stared at her beautiful skin, her tiny; delicate nose and her full lips, her beauty spot and her hair. **

"**You're watching me sleep." Sicily mumbled, her eyes staying firmly closed.**

"**Yes m'am I am." Nick smiled to himself slightly as he felt Sicily's arm wrap around his waist as she snuggled in closer to his chest.**

"**Don't you think that's kind of stalkerish." She stated with the same tired groan. Nick laughed quietly to himself, not taking his eyes off her once.**

"**Maybe a little." He replied, she opened her eyes weakly, those gorgeous eyes that caused Nick to just melt inside.**

"**Then why do it you weirdo." She grinned, her ski slope nose wrinkling as she did so.**

"**Because you're nice to look at." Nick laughed, Sicily watched as the grin appeared on his face and couldn't help but kiss him softly; just for the sake of it.**

"**Weirdo." She stated in between kisses, they felt each other smile as their lips touched and couldn't help but laugh. **

"**You'll regret that." Nick laughed as he embraced her playfully, she gave out a slight girlish squeal before he kissed her lustfully, only to repeat the events of earlier all over again until the sun began to rise. **


	10. Chapter 10: A well respected man

Reviews, reviews, reviews!

Chapter ten: A well respected man.

Sicily made her way down the corridor, she had just came in from a case and was hoping she'd only have a handful of autopsies to do throughout her shift.

"Hey, Sicily." She turned to see that Warrick was running up towards her.

"Yeah?" She asked in return as she stopped.

"There's a guy at the front desk for you." The expression on Warrick's face wasn't exactly that of a happy one.

"Blonde?" She asked, almost sounding scared.

"That's the one."

"Aw crap." She groaned as she ran away from Warrick towards the reception, running past Nick as she did so; failing to acknowledge him.

"What was all that about?" Nick asked as he approached Warrick."I wouldn't Nick." He said with a sigh.

"You wouldn't what?" Nick asked confused.

"I wouldn't get involved with her, with Sicily." He replied with a concerned expression on his face.

"Where's all this coming from, you guys have all been pushing me to get involved with her and now what, you changed your mind?" Nick asked, his voice sounding close to anger.

"You know I think she's nice, sweet. But she'll play you man." He replied, flinching almost immediately at what he had just said, kicking himself for his bad wording.

"She'll play me?" Nick scoffed, before shaking his head and walking away, he couldn't deal with Warrick.

"Hey Jess." Sicily said as she walked towards the tall, blonde man in a dark, smart suit who was waiting for her at the desk.

"Hey." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she returned the hug half heartedly.

"You okay?" He asked as he pulled away, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired, working days always gets my clock all mixed up." She replied.

"Why don't we go grab some coffee, take a half hour break?" He asked with a charming smile.

"I really cant I've only got a ten minute break before I have to get to another crime scene, people are just dropping like flies today." She joked, causing the guy to flinch ever so slightly at the thought. "I'm sorry that was, inappropriate. I keep forgetting its not normal for…" She cleared her throat nervously. "for people to see dead people, every day." Sicily finally finished with a smile.

"Its perfectly alright, I guess corporate law isn't quite as exciting." He grinned, looking almost forced.

"Why don't you come have some coffee in the break room for ten minutes, at least then it wasn't a waste of time you coming down here?" Sicily asked as she combed a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Sure, why not." He replied with a grin before planting a kiss on her lips, she forced herself not to pull away, for fear that he would suspect something. She lead Jess towards the break room, and she couldn't help but feel utterly relieved when she noticed it was empty.

"So, coffee?" She stated with a relieved smile as Jess sat down.

"Decaf?" He asked, and Sicily couldn't help but remember a discussion she had had with Nick; _'decaf coffee is ridiculous, it's a sign that people want to either a) look grown up but cant handle their caffeine b) that they're genuinely awkward, or most likely a health freak. Hate it, hate it, hate it.' _She almost smiled to herself, but the fact that Jess had managed to annoy her in just one swift move had stalled her.

"Sure." Sicily replied, just as she was stood in at the counter, making a fresh pot of coffee the door to the break room opened, with Nick and Warrick walking in almost immediately, their faces dropping as they saw the smart, blonde guy sitting at the break room table.

"Coffee…" Sicily's face twisted with a nervous laugh.

"Hi, you must be Sicily's co-workers." Jess stood up proudly as he walked across to the two men, shaking Warrick's hand first before Nick's, both of which recognized the man from the other night. Sicily's date.

"And you are?" Nick asked with a forced smiled upon his face.

"Jess Carpenter." He introduced himself, he was about Warrick's height, with the kind of rugged good looks you would expect from a male model. Nick flashed a glance at Sicily, anger.

"Warrick Brown, and that's Nick Stokes." Warrick stated as he flashed a look at Sicily who was now a nervous wreck in the corner of the room.

"Oh hey Jess, you know what I'm late, very late. Autopsies and all, dead people a calling." She stated as she set down the pot and a rushed over to him placing a forceful hand on his shoulder.

"Nick Stokes? Sicily has mentioned you." He began with a condescending smile.

"Has she now." Nick stated with a slight smile, his southern accent causing Sicily to put all of her attention to keeping herself calm, as she couldn't help but think about what had happened between them just days earlier.

"No I haven't, he forgets things, gets confused, that's all." She stated as she led him out of the door. Causing Nick and Warrick to turn around and watch Sicily as she forced Jess down the hallway."What was all that about?" Warrick asked.

"I err, wouldn't know." Nick replied with a slight smile.

"Sicily what's going on here?" Jess asked as they stood in the hallway, he had forced her to stop pushing him towards the exit and began demanding an answer as to why she hadn't allowed him to stay and introduce himself properly to her colleagues.

"Nothing, Jess. It's just…" Sicily began with a sigh.

"Look Sicily, we've been seeing each other for two months now. I think I know when something not right." He stated in all seriousness.

"Its fine." She smiled as she flicked her hair beginning to walk backwards as Jess stared at her, a charming smile on her face. She couldn't help but think to herself she really, really had to stop juggling men.

"Sicily?" Nick stated as she made her way swiftly past the break room.

"Oh dear…" She said with a nervous, yet almost devious smile.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked with a small smile, confused, and at that moment Jess made his way back towards her.

"Sicily?" Jess stated awaiting an answer.

"Oh wow, look its my pager, buzzing. That means that my body just came in, burn victim, bad timing, very bad timing." She babbled as she turned away from the two men, running towards the morgue; her red heels hitting off the laminate loudly as she did so.

Nick resumed his place in the break room as Jess walked off, presumably out of the building.

It reached the end of the day shift and decided there was no way she would ever manage to sleep without a heavy alcohol intake before hand. She changed into a shined leather skirt of which hit mid thigh and a cut off black lace, long sleeved top of which was fairly tight with a faded floral pattern. She then pulled on a pair of high heeled black, snake skin patterned shoes of which must have been about four and a half inches high. She then put on a black leather jacket before tipping her head upside down, fluffing her hair so as to add more volume.

"What are you doin'?" Nick asked with a slight laugh as he walked into the locker room, for a moment she didn't really know what to do."I was just…getting…oh what the hell, I'm going out to drink, a lot, so that I can sleep later." She replied with a smile.

"You drinking alone or with prince charmin' from earlier?" Nick asked, attempted to keep the tone of his voice calm and without anger.

"Oh god, I knew that was guna come up." She sighed as she sat down on the bench, with Nick sitting next to her, about a foot or so away.

"All I'm asking is for an explanation, what, am I like the other guy now?" Nick asked, with a hurt expression on his face."No, I just…he's my boyfriend, of like the past two months and its not going to last because it never does. But it helps, when you've got the creepy dead people job and its not like I have to ever see him because I'm always working. Hell he doesn't even know that I live in a god damn motel. I don't want you to have to pick up the pieces when it comes to my issues and everything, I like you but I'd hurt you. And I don't think I could live with myself if I did that." She stated as she stood up and fixed her hair before grabbing her bag and making her way out of the locker room. Nick was left flabbergasted, he couldn't decide if he had just been fed a line or if she was sincere. He sat confused for a few seconds before getting up and following her out of the locker room, unaware that his colleagues were watching, he caught up with her almost immediately.

"He's your boyfriend? The blonde with the sand colored cords is…your boyfriend. I mean what is he like an accountant or something…and he's called Jess for gods sake." Nick grinned with a laugh of which highlighted his disbelief, and for a few seconds he was sure that Sicily was going to hit him in the face, but instead she smiled.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, once I've slept and I don't smell like dead people or anti septic." She smiled, yet Nick could see that he might have hit a nerve with what he had said, and he watched as she walked away, looking so very graceful and model-esque as she did so. He walked back towards where his colleagues were stood.

"Everything okay?" Sara asked.

"I'm worried about her, she's not the same as she usually is, with anyone not just me."

"Have you spoken to her properly since the incident with the boyfriend?" Sara asked once again, sounding slightly concerned yet casual all the same.

"Err…no, no I haven't." Nick shook his head, trying his very best to hide the truth, yet he had a feeling Sara wasn't buying any of it.

"Look, if your still concerned by the end of your shift, look in her locker. She keeps it unlocked and underneath her kit there's a card, with an address. If I know anything, its that she'll be there. She's always there." Sara stated as she put a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder.

"How do you know she'll be there?" Nick asked just as Sara began to walk away.

"Because I've picked her up from there before." She replied with a sympathetic smile before walking off.


End file.
